An access point generally allows multiple user devices to communicate with one another to form a local network, as well as communicate with an external public network, i.e., the Internet. The access point and the user devices may communicate via wired connections and/or wireless connections that free individuals from the restrictions of cables and wires associated with wired connections. The access point typically connects to the external network, i.e., the Internet, and routes data between the Internet and the user devices of the local network. Access points may be configured to route data packets between the Internet and the local network at a rate of a gigabit per second.
Access points, e.g., routers, providing gigabit data transfer rates currently utilize a system-on-chip (SoC) multi-core processor to configure, setup, and manage all routing functionalities, such as, without limitation, gigabit WiFi, gigabit Ethernet, network address translation (NAT), virtual Local Area Network (VLAN) segregation, traffic management, packet processing forwarding, and/or encryption. Accordingly, the SoC multi-core processors require a large amount of processing power in order to handle high bitrates (e.g., gigabit per second per port) and a large amount of pins to connect to each module of the router architecture.